kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Previous Kamen Rider Zanki
is the original master of Zaomaru Zaitsuhara and one of Hibiki's many masters. He often told Hibiki off for constantly messing things up during his training. He died suddenly, forcing an unprepared Kamen Rider Shuki to mentor Zaoumaru, who would go on to become the next Zanki. Form Oni Form * Rider Height: 220cm * Rider Weight: 161kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 70t (Basic Form); 40t (Weakened Zanki) * Kicking Power: 80t (Basic Form); 9t (Weakened Zanki) * Maximum Jump Height: 100m (Basic Form); 40m (Weakened Zanki) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m/3.5s (Basic Form); 100m/8.4s (Weakened Zanki) * Finisher Power: 90t (Basic Form); 20t (Weakened Zanki) In this Oni form, Zanki is a bronze demon that looks like Todoroki. To become this form, Zanki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Zanki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Zanki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Kigen Onka * Device Type: Henshin Bracelet * Other Forms: None Like Todoroki's, this is worn on Zanki's left arm like a bracelet. The Henshin Kigen - Onka (変身鬼弦・音伽, Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound) is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Zanki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords, he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Onka can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Ongeki Shingen - Retsuzan Ongeki Shingen - Retsuzan (音撃真弦・烈斬, Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut): Zanki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongeki Shingen Retsuzan. Attaching the Ongekishin Zantetsu onto the Retsuzan while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Retsuzan's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsuzan into the Makamou, Zanki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into his guitar. Zanki's Retsurai and Raigō were given to Todoroki when he retired. Ongekishin - Zantetsu Ongekishin - Zantetsu (音撃震・斬撤, Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal): Zanki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin. When not in use, it is usually lodged into the Oni belt buckle. Attacks *'Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken' (鬼闘術・雷撃拳, Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist): Charging himself with power, Zanki does an electric-powered punch that paralyzes all organs of any Makamou he is in battle with. *'Kitōjutsu: Onizume' (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. Ongeki Finishers Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin (音撃斬・雷電斬震, Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake): Zanki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand and eventually explode. Gallery (Arsenal) 014main.jpg|Ongeki Shingen - Retsuzan